dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Grant
Grant is a large male tyrannosaurus and Bloodtooth's mate. He was the alpha male of the Tyrannosaurus pack until he died in season 3 episode 12: The Great Battle. History Dinosaur Island The Hunt Grant appears with the rest of the Tyrannosaurus pack, and to the audience as Bloodtooth's mate. He is then later seen hunting with the rest of the pack. The pack selects a Pachyrinosaurus as their victim and Nigel drives it towards Grant and Bloodtooth, who then proceed to kill it. Northern Drought Grnat and the rest of the pack go after a young Edmontosaurus, however, the Edmontosaurus escapes and grant calls off the hunt. However, Nigel goes on and he ends up getting lost. Lost it is confirmed that Grant picked on Nigel, but he still feels sympathy for his disappearance. Reunion Bloodtooth and Grant have completely moved on from the lack of Nigel, they are living their lives normally now. It still feels weird at times, but they have definitely come to peace with it. Later on in the day, Little Tyrant manages to reunite with his lost brother Nigel, and he brings him back to the rest of the pack. He cries out to the rest of the pack hoping that they will turn around and see they are reunited with Nigel. But they ignore him. However, Nigel makes his return clear. The pack comes over to greet him, Bloodtooth being the second to notice. The three stare at Nigel in disbelief that they have finally been reunited. It looks like all the herbivores on the South side of the island are in more danger now than they were before, for finally after so many months of being separated, the Tyrannosaur pack is back together, and ready to kill. Ep.11, he realizes that their food supply has depleted, and he decides to migrate to the north of the island despite there dangers. Grant notices Little tyrant is struggling, and decides to get him a meal. He finds a lone Leptoceratops and he easily kills it. Little Tyrant then gets his meal, which should help him along the way. They are then caught in a stampede caused by a huge herd of sauropods, which ends up killing Rex. When Bloodtooth goes in to fight the Giganotosaurus, she tells the others to leave. Grant then gives her a farewell roar, just in case they don't see each other again. Then him and the rest of the pack make there way to the rock desert, and barely make it out. However Little Tyrant is falling behind and eventually the rest of the pack abandon Little Tyrant to die of heatstroke. Then him and the pack finally come upon the north side of the island. He then makes his final appearance . The Great Battle, Grant then signals Nigel to stand guard at the nest, while he and Bloodtooth go out hunting. Little did Nigel know, this would be the last time he would see Grant again. Then he and Bloodtooth select a target, an Amargasaurus. Grant and Bloodtooth then erupt from the brush, chasing after the Amargasaurus. However, the Amargasaurus is brought down by Red-Sail and his mate. They then begin to fight. Grant fights Red-Sails mate, and Bloodtooth fights Red-Sail. Grant is injured by the powerful claws of the Spinosaurus. He is becoming weak and decides to inflict the killing blow. He unleashes a powerful bite to Red-Sails mates neck. However, Red-Sail gets his revenge, and jumps onto Grants back and rips out his jugular. And finally one of the most fearsome and largest predators on the island finally dies. Appearances Dinosaur Island * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep2 * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep4 * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep6 * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep8 * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep11 * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep12 Trivia * Grant is Rex's brother-in-law. * Grant is the largest member of the Tyrannosaurus pack and happens to be nearly 55 feet long, longer than any other Tyrannosaurus. * He was also one of the biggest predators on Dinosaur Island, aside from a full grown Spinosaurus Maximus. * Grant is named after Alan Grant from Jurassic Park Category:Dinosaur Island Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters